


In my veins

by BetsyWayne



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyWayne/pseuds/BetsyWayne
Summary: — Тебя это смущает? Или беспокоит? — хотя ни то ни другое на Данте, разумеется, непохоже совсем.— Я бы сказал, что заводит, — а вот это — уже в точку, похоже на Данте даже слишком.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	In my veins

Данте непривычно медлил. Как будто до последнего отказывался верить собственным глазам, что с головой выдавали его близнецу напротив, полностью обнажая перед ним: все его мысли мечущиеся в нерешительности, намерения, так плохо скрываемые в жестах резких и прерывающихся на полпути. Движениях, вроде дрогнувших пальцев, взгляду, неожиданно метнувшемуся от шеи к рукам, бровям чуть нахмуренным, едва заметных — или незаметных вовсе — для кого угодно, но только не для Вергилия, сейчас открыто ухмылявшегося подобному поведению брата.

Непривычному для них обоих.

Вергилий свой шаг вперёд уже сделал, и Данте оставалось лишь схватить его за руку, но тот продолжал лишь смотреть. Словно боялся прикосновением не удержать, но разрушить краткий миг идиллии и спокойствия, словно само время замедлило свой ход, не во всём мире, нет, вес мир их обоих мало сейчас волновал, — но именно здесь, в этой самой комнате, прямо между ними. Данте задерживал дыхание, ставшее слишком тяжелым, слишком громким, способным разрушить момент, один из тех, что так долго выстраиваются и способны исчезнуть от одной лишь неосторожности, спешки, излишней резкости и настойчивости, преходящей за грань.

Того, на что Данте в порыве эмоций был способен, и до чего боялся опуститься сейчас. Потому что эмоций, губительных, под маской замешательства скрывалось слишком много. Данте часто бросался в ту крайность, когда всего становилось _слишком_ , и где контроль над самим собой ускользал прямо из-под пальцев.

Вергилий не собирался больше давать подсказок и направлять.

И Данте, наконец, сделал свой шаг. Вернул себе самообладание, и на замену замешательству пришел самоуверенный оскал и обнаженные кончики клыков; взгляд, переполненный не сомнений, но той самой наглости, знакомой Вергилию. Той самой наглости, которая вызывала у Вергилия, обычно, снисходительный смешок, после переходящий в раздражение. Но прикосновение, первое за вечер, наполнено не прямотой, полудемону свойственной, а аккуратностью. Подушечки пальцев едва касались обнажённой кожи, скользили по тонким сплетениям веревки, окаймляющей шею, задерживались на маленьких узелках, залезая под них, и близость казалась почти ласкающей. Вергилий не шелохнулся, не наклонил голову вбок в какой-то немой покорности, но продолжал смотреть на брата с тем же холодным вызовом во взгляде. Провоцируя. И замечая разгорающуюся во взгляде серо-голубых глаз жадность, присущую демону.

Задержал дыхание и вздрогнул, растеряв всё хладнокровие, лишь единожды — стоило Данте потянуть за язычок молнии безрукавки.

— Мне вот кое-что не даёт покоя, — издалека начал Данте, потянувшись ближе и почти припав губами к пульсу на шее, обжигая бледную кожу горячим дыханием, — ты был в этом… всё это время?

Понять краткий миг его замешательства и невозможность подобрать правильное слово, сопровождавшееся прикушенной губой, можно было. В конце концов, носить сплетение верёвок под одеждой, ощущать, как они трутся о кожу при каждом движении, даже самом сдержанном и осторожном словно, — непросто даже для Вергилия, постоянно ощущавшего присутствие близнеца рядом. Близнеца, ничего не знающего и ни о чем не подозревающего, не смевшего предположить что-нибудь столь безумное.

Что-нибудь совершенно в его стиле, на самом деле.

— Тебя это смущает? Или беспокоит? — хотя ни то ни другое на Данте, разумеется, непохоже совсем.

— Я бы сказал, что заводит, — а вот это — уже в точку, похоже на Данте даже слишком.

Возмущенное фырканье тонуло за поцелуем медленным, растворялось за легким, жалобным скрипом кровати, прогнувшейся под тяжестью веса охотника. Ускользало прочь под неестественной близостью, давно перешедшей все границы. Близостью, близнецам, как правило, несвойственной. Но ведь Данте и Вергилий стояли над всеми человеческими предубеждениями, пропитанными глупостью и неприятием, стояли над законами и правилами, касавшимися кого угодно, но только не их двоих.

Данте очерчивал большими пальцами скулы и щеки, держал его лицо в своих ладонях с такой особой, невиданной ранее нежностью, будто боялся вновь потерять на десяток лет. Будто хотел всё то упущенное за годы ранее наверстать, но не скоростью и спешкой, а подобной лаской, способной дать прочувствовать всё, что могли ощущать сейчас, способной растянуть момент, продлить его и не дать закончится через несколько часов. Данте забрался под плотную ткань жилетки, неспешно снимая её с расслабленного плеча и оставляя горячие поцелуи на каждом сантиметре обнажённой кожи — Вергилий лишь повёл плечом, ощутив слабое, щекочущее покалывание щетины. Заметил, что веревки опоясывали узором из узелков лишь тело, возможно уходили к ногам и оплетали стройные бёдра и икры. Мысль тут же откликнулась тянущим жаром внизу живота, чем-то тягучим, разливающимся по венам.

— Позволишь? — и кивнул в сторону тёмно-алого мотка. Вергилий подготовился, конечно же, подготовился, иначе и быть не могло. Продолжал выглядеть так, будто владел ситуацией, контролировал её целиком и полностью, даже несмотря на то, что в сплетении пут сейчас он сам, а не Данте.

Данте, впрочем, не уверен, что отказался бы от столь заманчивого предложения, исходящего из уст близнеца.

— Надо же, дражайший брат научился спрашивать разрешения, прежде чем действовать, — усмешка тронула тонкие губы Вергилия, но небольшие морщинки в уголках глаз давали понять, что то — не упрёк и не желание поддеть неразумного младшего брата. Если только совсем немного.

— Скорее, просто предупреждаю, что тебе никуда не деться, — пожал плечами в ответ, почти смеясь и пытаясь дотянуться до верёвки. — Пытаюсь быть любезным со своим братишкой. Заботиться о нём и его удобстве, сам…

— Тебе — позволю.

Слова Вергилия, прервавшие его, заставили замереть ненадолго, обдумать и вот теперь точно не поверить своим ушам. Простое слово — не просто позволение, уточнение — не лишнее совсем; Вергилий никогда не трепал языком попусту, в отличие от Данте. И только ему, Данте, Вергилий позволял нечто подобное, готов был дать власть над собой и своим телом, полную и безоговорочную. Позволял обездвижить себя окончательно, связав руки («Можешь крепче», — шептал он, с трудом с самим собой совладав), позволял обмануться ощущением беспомощности и тем, что без чужой помощи он сейчас справиться не сможет. Позволял заплетать крепкие узлы, после которых было невозможно свести ноги вместе.

Вергилий позволял себе — довериться и хотя бы раз не держать всё под контролем.

Новый поцелуй — более напористый, горячий, заставляющий громко простонать в чужие губы, и Данте этим стоном упивался. Пускал в ход зубы, а после мягко зализывал припухшие от укусов губы, получая в ответ стоны не возмущенные, не легкой болью и страстью вызванные, а благодарные. Ладонями Данте не переставая исследовал чужое тело, пускай давно уже знал его почти так же хорошо, как своё собственное, каждый его участок, испещренный старыми шрамами, незримыми и для демонического глаза. Мял кожу и царапал её короткими ногтями, вслушиваясь в тихие охи — Вергилий не позволял себе срываться на крик, не позволял себе быть громким и до сих пор сдерживался, что совсем не устраивало Данте, — зарывался пальцами в платиновые волосы на затылке и тянул за них, заставляя обнажить шею и кусал участки, неприкрытые веревками. Едва ощутимыми коже касаниями подушечек пальцев скользил вдоль позвоночника вниз, чувствуя, как дрожит тело в его руках от такой незамысловатой ласки.

— Я уже и забыл, каким чувствительным ты порой бываешь, — шепнул Данте, обнимая брата со спины и заглушая его возмущение повторным движением руки. Но теперь зашел дальше, задевая ногтями тугое кольцо мышц и вызывая очередную дрожь, прошедшую по телу Вергилия.

Он мог быть хоть сколь угодно смертоносен на поле битвы, мог вызывать у противников страх одним своим появлением и отточенными движениями, лишенными излишеств, напускной резкости и напрасного устрашения. Но здесь, в постели, наедине с Данте, ледяной панцирь сосредоточения и контроля давал трещину, распадался на осколки, обнажая того, кто всего лишь нуждался в принятии, любви, ком-то, кто будет рядом. Того, кто сейчас тёрся щекой о его щеку, наплевав на колючую щетину, кто прижимался спиной к его груди так доверчиво, и чьи скулы трогал слабый румянец, стоило его рукам надавить на его бедра, вынуждая шире раздвинуть ноги.

Впрочем, возможно, что таковым своего брата хотелось видеть именно Данте, и сейчас он видел лишь то, что хотел, послав к черту действительность.

— Данте… — на одном выдохе, и от звука собственного имени Данте ведёт, от шепота в шею возбуждение захлестнуло новой волной. Хотелось опустить прелюдии, поддаться инстинктам и подмять под себя, слушать, как тихие выдохи и стоны превращаются в крики, звенящие в ушах; как верёвки туже натягиваются на коже, оставляя глубокие следы.

Но Данте держал себя в руках, упивался чужими стонами, ловя их одними губами, и водил широкой ладонью по возбужденной плоти старшего. Жест лишь подстегивающий, но не способный довести до того пика удовольствия, когда в горле пересыхает, и нет сил даже на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Данте как будто специально медлил, дразнил, тёр самыми кончиками пальцев чувствительное место под головкой, от чего Вергилий пару раз вскинул бёдра вверх, не то в желании усилить касания, не то для того, чтобы окончательно скинуть с себя руку. Веревки стали ощущаться ярче, а возможно это лишь сдержанность Вергилия треснула по швам, вынуждая тяжело дышать. Жмурить глаза под этими издевательскими круговыми движениями ладони.

И скованность движений, невозможность пошевелиться, полная зависимость от чужой воли и рук, лишь подстегивала Вергилия, вынуждая плавиться в руках брата.

В груди неожиданно закололо. Данте опустил взгляд и тут же наткнулся на серебристые шипы, идущие вдоль позвоночника близнеца, выступающие над позвонками, путающиеся в веревках, но как будто еще сдерживаемые самим Вергилием, не позволявшим разорвать путы окончательно. Данте тихо посмеялся куда-то в затылок близнецу, кожа под дыханием покрылась мурашками.

Вновь имя в чутком шепоте.

— Тебе настолько хорошо? Теряешь контроль, выпускаешь своего демона, — и пальцами вдоль коротких пока еще шипов провёл, хватая один, чуть потянул за него; Вергилий ответил тихим шипением, вызвавшим усмешку только, — молчишь.

— В следующий раз я заставлю молчать _тебя_ , Данте.

Неожиданная заполненность, пусть пока пальцами лишь, заставила полудемона замолкнуть на полуслове, сжать пальцы в кулаки, оцарапав подтянутый пресс близнеца. Не упасть вперёд благодаря поддержке от Данте, успевшего обхватить его поперёк груди и прижать к себе, игнорируя колючие шипы.

— Уверен? Я думал, тебе нравится мой язык. И моя болтливость. И то, что я мог бы сделать.

Пальцами Данте медленно оглаживал Вергилия изнутри, наконец найдя ту самую точку, от соприкосновения с которой того всего начинало потряхивать и едва не выгибало дугой, а сдерживаемые стоны становились похожи на скулёж. Неужели это ещё и скованность и ограниченность действий так действовали, с усмешкой недоумевал охотник, отвлекшийся, чтобы оставить успокаивающий поцелуй на шее брата, прямо над пульсом. Провести кончиком носа вдоль виска, и вновь целуя.

— Порой ты становишься невыносим, — горячо выдохнул Вергилий, окончательно расслабляясь и улыбаясь одними уголками губ. Поднял взгляд на Данте, что смотрел на него помутнённым взглядом, в котором так отчётливо читалась жажда большего. Жажда его, Вергилия.

— Я бы возразил, что до тебя мне далеко, но…

— Верёвка еще осталась?

Данте перевёл недоуменный взгляд на последний моток, а затем проследил за взглядом Вергилия, направленного на такое удобное кольцо под потолком, о назначении которого полудемон и забыл уже давно. Зато он хорошо знал, что имел в виду брат. Хотел возразить, но Вергилий остановил его, шикнув — так велят помолчать и не ввязываться в бессмысленный спор.

— Давай, делай. Всё в порядке, — последнее — чтобы как-то смягчить чересчур приказной тон.

Ответом ему послужил немой кивок и нежный поцелуй меж лопаток.

…

Верёвка крепко врезалась в ладони, а крепко стиснутые на неё пальцы побелели от напряжения. Данте не рассчитал, слишком сильно перетянул узлы, и трение пут о кожу порой граничило с болью, на которую Вергилий, при всём своём упрямстве, не отвлекался, считая мелочью недостойной его внимания. Боль эту можно было стерпеть. Боль эта меркла от ощущения Данте внутри него, двигающегося то тягуче-медленно, в желании не подразнить уже, а передышку для них обоих сделать, дать прочувствовать каждый миллиметр входящей в него крепкой плоти и то, как распирает стенки изнутри, то вжимал в кровать, брал его с той скоростью, с тем бешеным темпом, от которого почти сносило крышу, и перед глазами стояла пелена. Вергилий терялся в ощущениях, терял голос и возможность дышать, находясь полностью во власти своего брата. Плечи затекали от неудобной позы и почти вывернутых рук, но всё это по-прежнему было ерундой и меркло на фоне окатывающего с головой блаженства.

Вергилий жаждал большего и сполна упивался тем, что получал.

Данте что-то шептал ему на ухо, умудрялся смешивать грязную пошлость, от которой просыпалось животное желание, и внутренний демон показывал себя в отблеске серых глаз, с нежностью, от которой подгибались пальцы на ногах, и возбуждение становилось невыносимым. Таким же невыносимым, как и невозможность коснуться себя и облегчить это напряжение в паху. Данте прикасался к нему, но каждое прикосновение обжигало огнём, распаляющим, а не приносящим облегчения, а редкие укусы задерживались на коже дольше обычного, не заживая.

На шее алели следы от верёвки, и крепкие демонические шипы не разрезали путы, но лишь усиливали натяжение.

— Данте… — простонал на выдохе, почти сдаваясь и уступая собственному упрямству, не дававшему покоя даже в постели, но не смея просить, ни разрядки необходимой, ни избавления от пут.

Данте, казалось, и не нужно было никаких слов для того, чтобы услышать брата, так правильно он сжал ладонь после его немой мольбы, в пару широких жестов вновь вырвал из Вергилия пару громких выдохов. Верёвки по-прежнему сильно ограничивали его в действиях, и попытки пару раз двинуться навстречу широкой руке, ласкающей его, встретились с почти неощутимой болью под грудью, на шее и бёдрах. Болью подстёгивающей, но не оглушающей. Продолжал шептать имя близнеца, даже не понимая, как это действовало на самого Данте.

Ему кружило голову, от хрипотцы в голосе кровь в венах вскипала, и каждое последующее движение становилось хаотичным, и отзвук собственного имени заставлял забыться. Он почти ложился сверху на Вергилия и не хотел, чтобы тот замолкал, ни на малейшую секунду, чтобы продолжал шептать, чтобы продолжал выговаривать на выдохе, сбиваясь от тяжелого дыхания и стонов, чтобы кончал с его именем на губах.

И с мыслями этими сам долго не продержался — Данте изливался с тихим рыком, почти теряя свою человеческую суть, впиваясь когтями в вывернутое плечо. Вергилий, в противовес брату, был тих, хмурил брови, приоткрыв рот, но не произнося ни звука, словно выдохся или охрип, окончательно ослабел, неспособный произнести ни звука. И Данте смаковал его оргазм на кончике языка, аккуратно поглаживая скулы и покрасневшую шею. Освобождая ослабшее тело от верёвок и нежно растирая красные следы, отпечатавшиеся на коже.

— Ты говорил, что всё в норме.

— Так и есть, — искренне удивился той обиде в голосе Данте; не разменивающийся на слова благодарности, он смотрел с ней на брата, доверчиво положив тому голову на плечо.

Данте весь насупился, но, быстро отходивший, уже через несколько минут улыбался Вергилию.

— Теперь каждый раз, смотря на тебя, буду думать, что ты что-то прячешь под одеждой.

— Что ж, иногда у тебя будет возможность проверить, так ли это на самом деле.

— Только иногда? — Данте даже на локтях приподнялся, но получил в ответ лишь отзвук собственного имени, произнесённого на шумном и тяжелом выдохе.


End file.
